◊Cinco para la medianoche Cinco para morir, amor◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [OneShot][Yuki&Shuichi]:Shuichi espera desconsolado que esta noche Yuki aparezca.¿Será capaz de cometer una locura?. El amor, difícil sentimiento que cuesta entender y que muchas veces produce dolor ante su incomprensión.[Yaoi][Au]¡Agradezco comentarios!


**x-X-Disclaimer: Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines lucrativos solo para el sano entretenimiento de los fanáticos-X-x**

**x-X-Todos los derechos pertenecen a los respectivos autores-X-x**

**Cinco para la Medianoche. Cinco para morir, _amor..._**

_Esta historia vendría a ser una especie de Universo Alterno basado en un relato de mi autoría. Tenía personajes originales, pero decidí poner los personajes de Gravitation en un pequeño tributo._

_Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo para un joven que intenta escribir, me encantaría recibir su review._

Agradezco que lo lean y saludos para todos...

* * *

Quiero dejar que mis lágrimas caigan como lo hacen las gotas de lluvia, fuera, detrás del cristal de mi ventana.  
El cielo hace aquello que mis ojos no pueden y llora en silencio el dolor de mi alma y el ruido, el ruido del cristalino líquido golpeando el vidrio, imita el latir cansado de mi corazón que se niega a vivir sin tu calor, sin tu cariño, sin tu protección..

Y te busco, busco tus ojos miel entre las oscuras nubes que recorren el cielo evitando que mi mirada se fije en las estrellas que traviesas se esconden de mi. Y la luna, mi eterna compañera busca escapar de su prisión para consolar este corazón que te espera.

Pero qué inútil es hacerlo sabiendo que no vendrás. Nunca lo haces cuando soy yo quien te lo pide, y solo me regalas tu vista cuando eres tu él que desea tomar mi cuerpo pues mi alma no te importa.

**···············**

En las mañanas nos encontramos, es verdad. Mas no te acercas y yo temo hacerlo con miedo a las palabras o a la propia mirada que puedas dirigirme tan solo por ser yo y no encontrarnos en aquella habitación, aquel lugar, único testigo de nuestra pasión.._Y de mi amor_..

_¿Pero qué puedo hacer con este desgraciado amor que nació un día de otoño tan parecido a este, con la única diferencia de que el calor que nos abrigó, fue el de nuestras propias pieles que ardían ante su contacto?_

..Así llegamos al verano, a este húmedo día de verano en el que desesperado espero que llegues antes de cometer una locura ante tu lejanía..

Esta mañana, me he animado a acercarme y con mis manos temblorosas te he entregado una nota.. Una nota que podría ser de despedida si tu no apareces..

Pero _quiero creer_ que vendrás..

_..Que me abrigaras con tus manos.._

_..Que calentarás mi corazón, con tan solo una de tus miradas, como sueles hacerlo._

Quiero creerlo, y también deseo que tu amor fuera sincero y no se limitara solo a estas noches vacías para ti, y que tanto significan para mi..

Algo brilla entre mis manos mientras miro el reloj que cuelga en la pared, aspirando, tratando de captar en mis pulmones el aroma de tus dorados cabellos.

Poco faltaba para la medianoche..

_..Cinco minutos nada más.._

_..Cinco minutos antes de caer en el precipicio, que creas cada vez que no estás.._

_..Cinco minutos antes de conocer el vacío de la muerte que me arrastrará si tu no vienes.._

..Escasos cinco minutos que me separan de la felicidad o de la muerte y solo tu puedes decidir cómo terminará esta historia..

_¿Vendrás?_

_¿Dejarás que me hunda en las tinieblas que invaden mi vida?_

_¿..Devolverás el color que robaste a mi vida, dejándola tan gris y fría como el hielo que cubre tu corazón..?_

El segundero resuena entre las paredes de esta habitación y mi corazón lo acompaña latiendo acelerado como lo hace, ante los nervios que crispan mi cuerpo.

..Medio minuto transcurre y tus ojos se presentan en el brillo metálico de aquel objeto que sostengo..

..Dos minutos y tus cabellos dorados parecen regalarme por última vez su aroma dulzón y masculino tan propios de tu persona..

..Tres minutos..

..Cada vez falta menos y los recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntos acuden a mi memoria en cámara lenta. Casi puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo bajo las yemas de mis dedos, quemándome, logrando que mi respiración se agite, y un jadeo escapa de mis labios mientras los relamo. Mi mano baja traviesa acariciando mi vientre, como tratando de sentirte antes de que todo acabe.

Mis ojos entrecerrados por la pasión y el calor que me recorre, observan el reloj y mi mano dobla la velocidad del segundero que sigue resonando en las paredes, como lo hacen mis jadeos descontrolados que escapan sin permiso de mi garganta.

Mis dedos se abren paso en mi interior y comienzan un lento vaivén, acompañado del movimiento irregular de mis caderas que buscan chocar en profundidad contra mis manos..

..5..

..4..

..3..

..2..

..1..

El grito resuena en el lugar cuando mi semilla por fin se libera en mi palma y la respiración lentamente se torna regular, dejándome caer en la cama, cerrando mis ojos por un momento, tratando de no pensar en nada ni en nadie..

_..No quiero pensar más en ti.._

Giro mi cabeza separando mis párpados, dejando al descubierto mi miradaamatista que da de lleno en el brillo de aquella pequeña navaja, y la tomo manchándola con mi esencia, acariciándola y pasándola suavemente por mis muñecas que se marcan ante la leve presión que ejerzo con el objeto en mi piel, insuficiente como para no rasgarla y la suficiente como para sentir el frío de su filo y el dolor que provoca en mi cuerpo.

Agudizo mi oído, el ruido del agua me indica que ya está lista y el reloj hace instantes que ha marcado las doce. Dejo reposar mi vista en la pálida puerta, todavía escuchando el tintineo de las gotas en la ventana y el tic-tac del reloj en la pared. Con lentitud me levanto comenzando a quitarme la ropa, dejándola descuidada en el suelo mientras me acerco al pequeño cuarto que es el baño, sintiendo mi piel húmeda por el sudor y por el mismo vapor que el cálido líquido me regala mientras me acerco a él.

Cierro con llave y juego con la navaja pasándola de mano en mano mientras observo su brillo ante la humedad del ambiente y una gota cae en su hoja..

_..Una lágrima.._

Sonrío y limpio mi mejilla, pensando en lo patético que debo de verme mientras me introduzco en la bañera dejando que el agua templada acaricie mi cuerpo desnudo.

Suspiro y observo mis muñecas y como la daga juega con ellas invitándolas a rasgarse pues seducidas por su brillo, al mínimo contacto se parten dejando que la hoja pruebe el sabor metálico de aquel líquido escarlata que con rapidez se mezcla con el agua, sintiendo como a cada segundo la vida se aleja de mi y sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se entrecierran ante la perdida que sufro.

Los colores se difuminan y los sonidos se pierden siendo solo capaz de dar mis últimos alientos antes de bajar mis párpados teniendo como última imagen la de tu cuerpo y la de tus ojos que me observan con una mirada que no puedo descifrar...

_..Te amo.._

_**···············**_

Siento la calma que me rodea y con cada respiro mis pulmones se llenan de tu perfume. Debo estar en el cielo, pues hasta creo sentir el calor de tus manos abrazando las mías.  
Quiero abrir mis ojos mas no puedo. Estoy débil pero aún así las sensaciones no desaparecen y mi corazón late con fuerza ante la felicidad que me embarga, la alegría de poder sentirte aunque talvez solo sea un sueño.

Varios minutos se suceden así, entre la calma y el aroma de tus cabellos que me embriagan y cada vez es mayor la necesidad de abrir los ojos para comprender cuál es la verdad de todo esto.

Mis párpados tiemblan, separándose lentamente para mi alegría. Mi vista está nublada pero puedo distinguir a la lejanía la luz de la Luna que pega de lleno en mi rostro recibiéndome, dándome la bienvenida, talvez, y yo trató de sonreír.

Muevo mi rostro y mi cuerpo oscila ante el temor de que todo sea solo un sueño, mas dejo que las lágrimas me ganen al verte allí a mi lado, durmiendo mientras sostienes mi mano entre las tuyas dejando apenas visibles las vendas que rodean mis muñecas.

Mi corazón brinca...

_¿Entonces no fue un sueño?_

_¿Realmente fuiste a buscarme?_

Con la fuerza que apenas tengo levantó mi otra mano buscando talvez comprobar que esto es cierto y sonrío dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas y un gemido se aventura desde lo profundo de mi garganta cuando mis dedos logran acariciar la suavidad de tusrubios cabellos. Tu comienzas a despertar, pestañando varias veces, talvez preguntándote qué haces aquí, y es cuando reparas en la mano que dejé posada en tu cabeza y te sorprendes y al fin comprendes que estoy despierto y te veo sonreír mientras te levantas y me abrazas provocando que algo se rompa en mi interior y es que comienzo a llorar sin poder evitarlo y no quiero hacer más no me hacen caso y siguen cayendo manchando tu mejilla y tu te separas y me sonríes y me besas buscando limpiar los rastros salados que me recorren y yo creo que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho ante la actitud que tienes hacia mi persona, tan diferente a la que conozco.

Comienzas a hablar, tartamudeas y algunas lágrimas caen por tus mejillas y el aire se me va cuando me dices que me amas y que no sabrías que hubieras hecho si yo me fuera y sigues llorando arrepentido de la forma en la que me has tratado y dices que tenías miedo y yo te comprendo pues yo mismo lo he tenido y de pronto me pareces un niño indefenso al cual casi dejo solo, y me alegro de que hayas llegado y que todo haya terminado de la forma que lo ha hecho y te acerco más a mi y te beso y es diferente a todos los demás pues nuestros sentimientos son los que le dan el sabor, dejando que la dulzura recorra nuestros labios mientras los relamemos con nuestras traviesas lenguas.

Y allí mismo nos amamos disfrutando de esto nuevo comienzo..

_..Es verdad que no morí..._

_..Pero el no tenerte fue mi muerte y el ahora disfrutarte es mi vida.._

..No quiero que esto acabe nunca, pero se que si lo hiciera me entregaría plácido, pues ahora tengo la seguridad de que la muerte solo me esperará a tu lado..

_..Morir por ti.._

_..Vivir por ti.._

_..Vivir a tu lado.._

_..Y si es necesario que esto acabe.._

_..Morir a tu lado también, amor.._

**x.X.Owari.X.x**


End file.
